


Kyo's Incident

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo wore tan pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyo's Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: Kawaiikyo  
> Songs: "At The Gates Of Manala" by Apocalyptica

He hadn't meant for it to go that far and in the past it never had. Not once had he actually allowed his arousal on stage to get the better of him. He'd never let it come to that abrupt and oh-so-pleasurable end. But this time... _this_ time had been far different. He hadn't really been able to control it, his pleasure ramped up so high it was impossible for the inevitable not to occur. It was the song before the encore, his screams of the lyrics blending with the screams of his pleasure as his cock pulsed in his tan pants, spilling his essence down his crotch and dampening the front of his pants.

He'd known from the moment he walked off the bus tonight that the light brown pants were a bad idea, but he hadn't known just how bad of one until now. The entire world would know; there was no way around it. His first thought was one of humiliation, but then he realized something. The screams of the fans were still there, there wasn't any mocking faces swimming in that sea of faces. No... these people damn near worshiped him, they'd never see what he'd done as wrong, not in a million years. In fact, most wouldn't even notice, he suspected. And the percentage that did... it wouldn't matter. It never mattered. Just as his arousal never mattered, this wouldn't either.

Belting out the next line, he slammed himself right back into the show, never even missing a beat through it all.

When they left the stage, Kyo stopped only a few feet inside the curtained area, waiting and watching. It wasn't long before Die followed, stumbling off into the darkness, a grin on his lips. Kyo's hand slid out, grasping Die by the bicep, tugging him close and then shoving him to his knees. The guitarist peered up at him, his eyes dark with excitement he suspected had nothing to do with the show. They'd done this dance before, though never after Kyo had spilled his load. Die was always open when it came to Kyo, letting him have his way and giving him everything he had, knowing it would come back to him later in one form or another.

Kyo's hands fumbled with his pants, opening them and then pushing them down a little. "Clean it up," he muttered under his breath, exposing himself and his mess to Die's waiting eyes. Much to his surprise, there was no laughter, no surprise even. Die just leaned forward, pink tongue lapping up Kyo's essence, making sure he was clean, even wiping it off the inside of his boxers with a finger and sucking his finger clean.

What came next was of no surprise to Kyo, knowing full well that Die had always had some brand of fixation on his dick. He just leaned against the wall, one hand in that gorgeous hair on Die's head. Soft sighs of pleasure left him as Die diligently sucked him off, getting him hard in a matter of seconds and going to work making what he'd created go away in the best way possible. His dark eyes watched Kyo's face the entire time, the vocalist occasionally meeting that pleading gaze.

Smirking down at him, he murmured, "Good... always good," before he let his head hit the wall behind him, his back arching, pushing his hips out. Slowly he started a pace, pushing his cock into that waiting mouth and then pulling it back out. Over and over, he went with it, his hips getting faster the closer to the edge he got. Die let out a moan around his dick and that was all it took before Kyo was hurdling over the edge, a strangled cry leaving his throat as he emptied himself into Die's mouth.

Once he was done, he slumped back against the wall, slowly sliding down after Die had pulled back, licking his lips and watching. Once Kyo was on the floor, he leaned in, crushing his mouth to the other man's. Kyo smiled into the kiss, his hand petting Die's hair gently until the taller man pulled back. "Mmm... you always make it amazing."

Die nodded, pulling back, wiping a hand over his mouth before he stood up. "Almost time to go back out."

"Yeah..." was the only response, Kyo slowly standing up and doing his pants back up.

"Hey, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

Die snickered, grinning at him. "Don't wear tan pants next time, yeah?" And with that, the guitarist bounded off onto the stage, pumping his fist in the air, looking about as hardcore as he ever had, the only evidence of what they'd done, the straining bulge in his own pants.

**The End**  



End file.
